


Not While I'm Around

by WakahisaDManami



Series: Would You Love a Monsterman? [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Devil's Fruits as superpowers people are spontaneously born with, Dysfunctional Family, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Angst, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mates, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Past Incest, Past Sexual Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Serious Injuries, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 55
Words: 13,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakahisaDManami/pseuds/WakahisaDManami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law is finally free, but at great cost. He's gravely injured and fighting to come to terms with the most recent developments. His best friend is in prison and he's not allowed to see him; his mate has found out about the circle; the secrets he intended to take to the grave are being revealed one by one as the police investigation goes on. Kid is worried sick about him and has dedicated himself to his care. He hasn't seen his aunt and cousins for two months. They probably hate him.</p><p>He never wanted this to happen. He never wanted anyone to find out. Not like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S HERE =D I've been hoarding this completed work since March or April and finally I feel it's time to start releasing it. Not half-bad, eh?
> 
> This one is simultaneously darker and lighter than the previous works, and is longer by itself than the rest of the series as a whole. Enjoy!

He’s thrown down; his head collides with the concrete floor with a thud, but he can’t feel it because his leg is on fire. He’s screaming in his head – would do so out loud, but he’s so afraid nothing comes out but tiny wordless sobs. Lucci’s growling somewhere behind him; why isn’t he running? He should get out, get away while he still can; they’re going to punish him next.

His uncle hisses something in his ear; he doesn’t understand a word he’s saying. A fist smashes into his face, and he yells in his head for help; someone, anyone. Terrible pressure is being applied to his rib cage – was that a crack? His leg wails as a weight settles on it, but the pain in the other is so fresh, so startling, that he barely notices.

Arms wrap around him, and he cries out – are they planning on being all gentle now? There’s a voice in his ear; a soft, reassuring voice. Not them. Not Lucci, either. It’s familiar; he remembers warm murmurs, caresses that make his blood boil, strong, safe arms. _Safe_.

He’s not in pain anymore. No weight on his leg; no pressure being applied to his rib cage. Just arms wrapped around him, holding him close, and a soft voice in his ear. **Kid**. Safety, happiness, trust; all the things he never thought would be his. Kid is here; everything will be all right. He tries to stifle his sobs as he buries his face in Kid’s chest, letting his mate’s voice wash over him and silence his demons as the embrace tightens and lips brush against his forehead.

Kid’s here. He’s safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the great reception; I love you guys!

Kid enters the living room to call Law to dinner, abruptly cutting himself off when he realises his mate’s fallen asleep. The Omega sleeps badly and needs all the rest he can get. He’s leaning against the cushions, face averted but peaceful, legs stretched awkwardly out in front of him, the casts sticking out from the blanket draped over him. Kid crosses the room and leans down, careful not to loom; Law will freak out if he wakes up with him looming over him.

“Law,” he murmurs, laying a hand on the smaller teen’s shoulder. “Law, darling, it’s dinner.” Law mumbles something, shifting towards him, and Kid presses a kiss to his forehead. “Wake up, darling, it’s dinner.” Law whines, and Kid chuckles as he presses another kiss to his forehead. “Come on.”

Law’s eyes open, and he blinks blearily up at him. Kid leans in to kiss him on the forehead a third time, but Law shifts to press their lips together instead. The Alpha groans as he deepens the kiss despite the awkward angle, and the Omega responds eagerly. They’ve done a lot of cuddling, hugging, and kissing since Law came home from the hospital, but this is different; full of passion and promise. Kid is sorely tempted to take Law upstairs and forget all about dinner, but his mate is just shy of underweight and his dad will kill him, so he reluctantly pulls away.

“Should I get the chair, or do you want my help?”

Law wraps his arms around his neck in answer, and Kid easily scoops him up.

“The chair is in the other direction.”

“Will you humour me?”

“You just want to rub your prowess in your brother’s face, don’t you?”

Kid only chuckles, pressing a kiss to his mate’s hair as he carries him into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kid is a bit rougher in this one than in the others, mostly because there's much more of him in this one than the others. He's got more of that 'I bench press 300 pounds without blinking and I am the Alpha here, now scram!'. At the same time he manages to be incredibly sweet. He's just the ultimate boyfriend, isn't he? *flies away on a rosy cloud*

“I’m sorry,” Law murmurs when they’re settled down on the sofa for the evening.

“What for?”

“Saddling you with all this. You shouldn’t be forced to take care of me. You shouldn’t have to worry about the child, or the case, or-” Law looks away. “It’s not fair to you. You’re just seventeen; you should be out with your friends, not staying in to watch over your mate. You don’t deserve that.”

“And you don’t deserve being in a wheelchair because your uncle and his friends were sick fucks!” Law flinches away, and Kid instantly feels sorry for his outburst. He nuzzles at his mate’s throat, hands stroking the barely there bump he recently discovered and is absolutely in love with; that’s _his_ kid growing and getting ready for the world. Law heaves a put-upon sigh, but he’s leaning into his touch and that’s all the approval Kid needs. “I stay in because I love,” Law flinches again, but Kid ignores it because what he’s saying is important and Law needs to hear it, “you and I want to spend as much time with you as possible, not because I think it’s my duty. You’re my _mate_ ; I want **you** , Law. No one else. I don’t care about anyone like I care about you, and I don’t ever want to care about anyone else that way. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

“You’re sick of me and never, ever want to see me again?”

Kid can’t help but laugh as he pulls his grinning mate in for a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, you guys! *gives you all a bear hug* You're lovely; thank you!
> 
> I'm thinking a chapter or two a day, depends on the size. That way I'll be able to draw it out over the next five weeks or so. You know the drill by now; I complete the story by hand, write into the computer (fixing, adjusting, adding, and removing as I go; this can take from a couple of days to weeks - or months in this case), I nitpick until I'm satisfied, and start posting while attempting to keep an even pace. When I wrote IWIHaA I completed the story in a week or so (working as a kitchen assistant was amazing in that regard, I wrote it in my head as I spent hours doing the dishes then went home and wrote it all down) and then started posting, managing to limit myself to five chapters a day for a couple of days before I just posted the lot. I'm not letting that happen again! Watching the kudos pile up as I slowly post is too addicting ;)
> 
> On that note, _Sincerely with Love_ has reached thirty-two kudos; IWIHaA following right behind with 30! All I can says is wow. I love you all  <3
> 
> On a completely unrelated note, I'm reading Tennessee Williams' _The Glass Menagerie_ in English, and today we were talking about scene six. My teacher's notes included the sentence '[Tom] chooses to be aboard a boat with only men for a limitless amount of time'. I pointed out the lovely phrasing, and this one guy elaborated and said 'he chooses to be surrounded by seamen'. Our teacher high-fived him. I died.
> 
> I'm rambling, sorry. You're getting another chapter later today since this one's so short (and I'm trying to steal the limelight)!

“Hey,” Heat says as he sits down next to him.

“Hey,” Kid replies.

“We’re going to the movies tonight. You wanna join us?”

“Sure! It’s been ages since I went somewhere. Killer’ll be home, should I invite him?”

“Yeah! I haven’t seen him in ages.”


	5. Chapter 5

“ _Hey, we’re back. Law’s gone to bed?_ ”

“ _Yeah, your papa took him upstairs when he fell asleep over the movie._ ”

“ _Ah. Good night._ ”

“ _Good night, darling._ ”


	6. Chapter 6

Kid slides under the covers, wrapping his arms around his mate.

“I’m not asleep,” Law mumbles. “You didn’t have to try to be so quiet.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“You looked ridiculous hopping around. Sorry.”

Kid chuckles as he leans in for a kiss. Law responds eagerly, pressing himself against him, and Kid tightens his arms around him. They’ve been doing a lot of this dance recently; passionate kissing giving way to caresses and shedding of clothes but never going further. Law's stopped him a couple times, very apologetic and seeming wary as if he expects Kid to get mad – which is probably true and isn’t _that_ a lovely thought. His mate doesn’t as much as bat an eye if he curses like a sailor, but if he stops him he thinks he’ll get mad and _that _frightens him.__

__Law is pulling away, frowning, and Kid realises he’s become rather unresponsive._ _

__“Sorry,” he says, rubbing their noses together._ _

__Law mumbles something, tucking his head underneath the Alpha’s, and Kid sighs to himself. He knows they’re going to have to talk about this, but Law obviously isn’t ready. Kid doesn’t think he’s ready for that conversation himself._ _


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics mean French =) I decided after I wrote Sincerely with Love that it was better to write in English and pretend it was in French than write in French and hope it's correct since I don't speak it myself (perfectionist obsessed with being correct over here).

“ _Good morning,_ ” Shanks says as he enters the kitchen.

“ _Good morning,_ ” Kid and Mihawk chorus as the latter offers his mate a mug of coffee.

“ _Thank you, love,_ ” Shanks says, kissing him, and Kid looks away because it’s way too early to see his fathers make out. “ _Law didn’t wake up with you today?_ ”

“ _He had a hard night, so I made sure not to wake him,_ ” Kid yawns.

“ _Are the nightmares getting better?_ ” Mihawk asks.

“ _Yeah. They’re less frequent, and not as often during a night as before. How’s the visit thing coming along, dad?_ ”

“ _I’m not sure, to tell you the truth. The case is completely unprecedented and no one is quite certain how to tackle the various issues that have arisen. I’m hoping to get an answer about the possibilities soon._ ”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting really early (it's not half past nine here!) today.
> 
> Five years since I almost committed suicide today. It's a mind-boggling thought. Thanks to all my readers for sticking with me; you brighten my day <3

Law closes his eyes and concentrates, letting himself become a background as he takes in the environment; every item in the house and its placement in relation to all the others. He can sense items farther away – outside – as well, but only dimly and uncertainly.

He never feels more alive, more in-control, than when he taps into his powers; especially since they’re his secret. No one knows about his powers, not even Lucci, who otherwise knows everything about him. His parents never noticed; he didn’t start having control of them until after, when they wouldn’t have realised it was out of the ordinary if he used them right in front of them (which was fortunate, as he sometimes had no choice). He hadn’t mentioned them to the social services after their death, and certainly not to his aunt and uncle. They’re a secret, and he intends to keep them that way.

He twitches a finger to open the cupboard he can’t reach, and another to move the tea bag tin down to the counter. He can’t imagine what being in a wheelchair is like without the advantage he has; he can get between floors if he needs to, though he’s only done so a few times for fear he’ll be found out. He doesn’t want to be a nuisance, but he can’t let anyone discover his secret.

He moves the sugar bowl down to the counter with a swipe of his thumb and goes through the familiar motions of making tea; pouring water into the mug, adding a tea bag, letting it steep, removing the bag, adding sugar. A bit more sugar than he normally takes, but he figures he might as well indulge since he can’t have more than one cup. Shanks keeps worrying about his weight, anyway. He doesn’t get why it’s such a big deal; he’s not underweight and his weight gain is steady and normal for how far along he is. It’s not as if he isn’t eating, but telling Shanks there’s nothing to worry about unless he stops eating would be counter-productive and all in all a really bad idea.

He sighs as he returns the tea bag tin and sugar bowl to the cabinet and closes the door. He’s exhausted. He always wanted to be free, but what do you do once you are? All his dreams and plans were about getting away; he never thought much beyond that.

He wanted to be a surgeon when he was a child because he thought surgeons fixed people. Made them right. Waved a wand and made all the bad things disappear. But reality is very, very different from what he used to imagine.

People can’t be fixed. There’s no such thing as magic.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One short chapter today; the next one is over 1800 words, so you have something to look forward to tomorrow!

“I’ll go run you a bath,” Kid says, pulling away with one last kiss.

“Will you join me?” the Alpha hesitates, and Law hurries to add: “You don’t have to.”

“I want to. I do. But the time we have- dad will be home soon.” He leans in for another kiss, and Law pulls him closer as he deepens it. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous. Stunning.” Another kiss. “Let’s go take a bath, come here.”

Law beams.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on two different things at the moment(!); the 30 day NSFW OTP challenge (with some adjustments as a prequel to _Spontaneous Knotting_ ) and a Doflamingo/Kid medieval!AU where Omega King!Kid takes Alpha King!Don for a mate so his kingdom won't be invaded and his people slaughtered (this one is very interesting but I don't know whether it'll go anywhere).
> 
> I love you all; have some porn!

They’re rushing – he doesn’t even know if they’ll make it to the tub – but it’s been so long and he’s wanted this so much that he doesn’t care. Law's so beautiful; lips swollen, skin flushed, pupils blown, dark hair wild around his face, clinging to him like a lifeline.

“Fuck, Law, you’re so goddamn beautiful I could just- could just-” he groans as he presses kisses down his mate’s neck, caressing his beautiful, curvy body; admiring the contrast of his pale hands on the Omega’s olive skin. Law is moaning; soft, breathy sounds of pleasure that light his blood on fire, and he buries his face in his neck as he nuzzles at his bonding glands. Law leans into the touch, tilting his head to the side to give him better access, and Kid bites down, earning himself a whine. “Shit, the bath.”

He steps back, no longer pressing Law against the door, and adjusts his grip to make sure he doesn’t drop his mate as he heads for the tub. It’s a gorgeous claw-footed monstrosity that could fit four and his fathers love (he can clearly understand why now that it seems he and his mate will be using the tub for their own purposes). He gently puts Law down on the farther edge, kissing him hungrily before he forces himself away for a few moments to open the tap.

Law smiles up at him as he begins to unbutton his shirt, and Kid leans in for a kiss; he’s so hard it’s almost painful and he isn’t even half-naked yet. Law’s t-shirt is lying somewhere near the door – he wasn’t looking when he yanked it off – and that leaves the younger teen in a pair of track suit pants, which shouldn’t be nearly as hot as it is. He shrugs his shirt off when Law finishes unbuttoning it, pulling away to appreciate the raven-haired beauty sitting regally on the edge of his bathtub, grinning at his unbelievable luck as he claims Law’s lips in a hard kiss. The Omega moans as he wraps his arms tightly around his neck and kisses back, tongue tracing the seam of his lips and pressing inside when Kid’s lips part – Kid’s tongue tracing his as it dips into his mouth. Law presses himself against him, whining in the back of his throat when the Alpha sweeps him up into his arms, yanking his pants and trousers off in the same motion.

“Kid, the tub-” Kid wraps a hand around his cock, and Law can’t remember what he intended to say as he moans, breath catching in his throat as Kid’s hand slides down and then up again, his hips bucking of their own accord. Instinct has him pulling away to bare his neck and Kid rumbles his approval as he sucks a mark onto the olive skin, hand continuing to slide up and down, the Omega’s arms tightening around his neck, fingers tangling in his hair as he whines.

Kid pulls back, nuzzling at his neck, strokes slowing until he’s just barely moving his hand, and Law’s arms release his neck, hands pushing at his chest as he makes a soft terrified noise Kid is very familiar with from the Omega’s night terrors. He instantly stops, hesitating before gently placing his mate down on the edge of the bathtub again. Law hunches over, burying his face in his hands.

“Hey,” Kid says, dropping to his knees, gently pulling Law’s hands from his face, squeezing gently. “Look at me, darling.” Law’s eyes are full of tears, one spilling down his cheek, and Kid brushes it away with his thumb. “It’s all right.” Law throws himself around his neck, and the Alpha hugs him tight, stroking his hair. “It’s OK. It’s OK.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about.” He continues stroking Law’s hair, holding him close as the Omega buries his face in his neck. “What was it? Do you want to tell me?”

“No, it’s- it’s all right. I’m all right.”

“Do you still want a bath?”

“Will you-?”

“Join you?” Law nods. “If you want me to, yeah.”

“Can we-?”

“Of course, yeah.” He shifts his grip to hold his mate more securely and stands up, Law’s arms tight around his neck. “Here, you can let go now.” Kid groans when his mate kisses him, his lips soft and warm against his, tongue probing at the seam of his lips. “Law?”

“I’m all right.” Law puts a hand on the bulge straining against Kid’s trousers, and the Alpha curses as his hips jerk. “You’re still hard. We both are. I want to continue.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes; come here!” Law answers impatiently. Kid nods, undoing his belt quickly and yanking his trousers and pants down before he steps out of them and kicks them away.

He steps into the tub, and Law yanks him down on top of him. Kid moans as he catches himself with one hand – careful not to crush his mate – as the Omega arches against him and their erections brush together. It’s a bit awkward with Law’s casts, but Kid is more than willing to overlook it if Law is, which fortunately seems to be the case. 

They lie there, kissing, Kid slowly rutting against his mate, until the water level reminds them the tap is running and the Alpha gets off, sitting up and pulling Law against him. The Omega hisses when his toes bang against the tub and Kid winces, whispering apologies between kisses until Law grumbles at him to shut up.

“One of the charming things I like about you is your way with words,” the Alpha says, and Law sticks his tongue out at him. “And how you show me you value my company.”

“Fuck you; you got a blowjob the other day,” Law responds, laughing, and Kid can’t help but laugh with him because it’s true. (It was an excellent blowjob, even by Law’s standards – Kid knows what he’s talking about - but he’s not going to head down that road. Not even in his mind).

“All right?” the Alpha asks, just to make sure, and Law rolls his eyes, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him. They kiss until the Omega shifts and his developing breasts press against his mate’s chest. Kid groans and tightens his arms around him, pulling away to nuzzle at Law’s neck, pressing kisses to the warm flesh. Law tilts his head to the side to give him better access, and Kid cups one breast in his hand.

“Kid, I-” the rest of the sentence drowns in a moan as Kid begins sucking a mark onto his neck, running his thumb across his nipple.

“Is it OK? Should I stop?” Law shakes his head as another moan spills from his lips, pressing himself closer. “Good?”

“So good,” Law groans, hands clutching at Kid’s hair.

It’s definitely good, then; Law only grabs his hair when he really likes something. Kid shifts so he can cup both breasts in his hands, and Law whines, burying his face in his shoulder. Apparently his breasts are really sensitive, and Kid makes sure to be gentle when he rolls the left nipple between his thumb and forefinger. It’s enough to make Law shout, and Kid hurries to apologise.

“Do it again,” Law pleads, and the Alpha does as he’s told, making Law whine. The grip on his hair almost hurts, but Kid doesn’t mind; it feels really nice in a weird way. “Kid. Want you. Now.”

“Are you ready?” Kid’s so hard it hurts, but he needs to be absolutely sure his mate is ready because he’s afraid he won’t be able to stop when he’s started.

“Yes!” Law barks impatiently.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Middle of the tub,” the Omega orders. Kid scoots forward, and Law moves to straddle him, arms tightening around his neck. “Left straight, right bent. All right?”

Kid nods, hands moving down to his mate’s hips, and Law leans in for a kiss. The Alpha returns the kiss fiercely, pulling the Omega flush against him, and the smaller teen groans, letting go to guide Kid’s cock inside himself.

“ **Fuck!** ” the Alpha groans, grip tightening on the Omega’s hips, as Law throws his head back and moans, arms moving to cling to his neck. “Warn a man!”

“Sorry,” the Omega groans, “couldn’t wait.”

Kid growls as he lifts Law up and slams him down, his mate rolling his hips back with a cry, and the Alpha kisses him. They settle into a hard, unforgiving rhythm, Law moaning against his lips and clutching at his hair, Kid shifting until his mate screams as he moves and he can tell he’s found his sweet spot.

“Kid, fuck, I- ah! Yes! Yes!” The Omega isn’t normally this vocal, but it’s been months and Kid loves hearing him. He’s beautiful with his head thrown back, wet hair plastered to his face, loud moans spilling from lips swollen with kisses, hands clutching at his hair, _his_ bonding bite a healthy red on Law’s olive skin – sharp outlines showing the strength and recentness of their bond; their love for each other; their youth; Law’s consent clear on his skin.

Kid leans in and nuzzles at the bite, Law whining as he tilts his head further back to give him better access. The bonding glands are the most sensitive spot on an Omega’s body and Kid knows he can make Law come by biting at it the right way without any other stimulation – it’s _intense_ (enough to make him come just by feeling it race through Law’s system and hearing the little mewls spilling from the Omega’s lips) – but Law’s _pregnant_ and he can’t help but find the Omega too fragile and delicate for such things. (He knows it’s rubbish, but Law’s not the only one with countless hormones pumping through his system at an alarming rate – he growled at Wire entering the house after inviting him in himself yesterday, after all. Dad’s never letting him live it down. He thanks his lucky stars Law was upstairs).

He’s startled out of his reverie by Law clenching around him, whimpering, yanking on his hair; he’s bitten down without noticing it and he curses as he pulls back.

“No, Kid- ahhh- almost; please-” Law presses himself closer against him, grinding his hips down, and Kid licks across the new mark before he bites down again, gentler this time, thrusting up into his mate, and Law clenches around him like a vice, trembling as his muscles seize up and he cries out as he comes.

It’s all Kid can do to hold him close and keep thrusting until his own body spasms and he comes, groaning the Omega’s name as he empties himself inside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One part of this chapter is inspired by Thorin grumbling in _The Hobbit_ (the book); can you tell which one? =3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Law's legs are broken; tibula (shinbone) on the right, femur (thighbone) and fibula (calf bone) on the left and a fractured knee.

Kid is startled awake by a knock on the door. Law is a warm, comfortable weight on his chest, arms looped loosely around his neck, fast asleep. Kid isn’t sure how long he’s been asleep, but he reckons at least half an hour. It’s safe to assume his dad’s knocking.

“Yeah?” he calls.

“It’s an hour till dinner.”

“OK, thanks!”

Law is stirring, sleep in his grey eyes as he looks up at him, and Kid kisses him. His cock twitches in interest, but the Alpha is quite sated and ignores it. There’s a knowing glint in Law’s eyes as he returns the kiss, but Kid is too occupied with kissing his mate as thoroughly as possible to be distracted. Law moans softly as the Alpha plunders his mouth with his tongue, pulling him further down for a better angle. Kid groans as he forces himself to pull back, and Law frowns at him.

“We’ll never get ready if we don’t stop. I’ll do your hair, then you can start drying off and getting dressed while I finish.”

“Right,” Law says, amused. “How do you propose I get out?”

Kid opens his mouth to answer, then shakes his head and closes it.

“Sorry. I’ll finish, do your hair, and then you can soak a bit while I dry off.”

“Better,” Law hums, leaning in for another kiss, only to pout when Kid moves away, and the Alpha can’t help but kiss him because he’s adorable.

In the end they’re late for dinner, but they both feel it was worth it.


	12. Chapter 12

Shanks can’t help but be amused by Kid and Law’s behaviour. They gravitate towards each other even more than usual and are constantly touching. Casual little touches and intense looks Shanks would rather not see his son aim at someone – regardless of that someone responding with looks of his own. Arms wrap around him from behind, and a kiss is pressed to his neck.

“ _Good morning,_ ” Mihawk rumbles in his ear.

“ _Good morning, love,_ ” the Beta replies, twisting around to kiss his mate.

The Alpha responds, and they stay there kissing for a while, Shanks’ arms wrapping around the taller man’s neck.

“ _Maybe this is where Kid gets it._ ”

“ _Hmm?_ ” Shanks queries absently.

“ _The constant touching. It’s a bit unnerving._ ”

“ _I know; I’m glad they’re happy, but it’s a bit much for us old timers._ ”

Mihawk huffs a laugh as he pecks him on the lips.

“ _I was wondering if you’d be up for a trip next weekend. Just us. Get Killer to babysit and have some alone time, just you and me._ ”

“ _Wonderful idea. Where to?_ ”

“ _It’s twenty-two years since our honeymoon. Isn’t it time for a re-run?_ ”

“ _Including a baby on board when we come home?_ ”

“ _If you wish, love._ ”

“ _In your dreams, you perverted old man._ ”

They both chuckle as Mihawk leans in for one more kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

“ _Killer._ ”

“ _Good morning, love._ ”

“ _‘Morning, dad._ ” Killer leans back against the counter, following Bonney’s energetic search for food with his eyes. “ _You usually don’t call this early._ ”

“ _I wanted to hear from you as soon as possible. Could you come home next weekend?_ ”

“ _What’s the occasion?_ ”

“ _Your papa and I were considering going on a trip, get away for a bit before the wheels start turning._ ”

“Ah. Bonney, you up to going home next weekend?”

“Sure …” the Omega says absently as she pushes things around in the fridge. “Ooh, we have bacon!”

Killer rolls his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Lucci flows through the katas with his eyes closed. He doesn’t need to think about the familiar stances; they’re almost instinctual after being his outlet for so long. His grandfather hadn’t allowed him to continue his classes, of course, but he couldn’t erase the knowledge he already had. Lucci had kept it up in stolen moments when Garp couldn’t enforce his ban; one of the few prohibited pleasures he allowed himself. But going down memory lane isn’t the point of the katas.

He needs to think.

He can hide it for a couple of weeks longer. Maybe three. Not longer. Thankfully it’s already too late to do something about it. The knowledge fills him with warmth and happiness. He won’t lose this one. He can keep it.

He doesn’t even realise he’s come to a halt, standing still with his hands on his stomach and a proud, happy smile on his face.

_He can keep it._


	15. Chapter 15

“Look at him,” the Beta says. “He’s gorgeous. You know, if I saw him in a bar I wouldn’t hesitate.”

“I know what you mean,” the Alpha answers. “He’s stunning.”

“Can you imagine what he’d be like-”

“Now you’re heading into creep territory,” he cuts her off. “Let’s not forget he’s a traumatised seventeen year old.” They’re silent for a while, processing the words, before the Alpha grins. “Nothing wrong with looking, though.”

She grins back.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is wondering about Lucci's family, lovely **RayenOfDeadStarsandPlanets** asked about it yesterday. You can find the discussion [here](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/19141928)!

“ _Shanks and I are going away for the weekend, father,_ ” Mihawk says, frowning ever so slightly.

“ _Don’t you need a baby sitter, then?_ ” Raleigh asks. “ _You know you don’t need to coddle me._ ”

“ _Killer’s going to come home._ ”

“ _No wonder he hasn’t found anyone yet, stuck over his brother all the time._ ”

“ _I don’t know whether it’s a good idea, father._ ” Mihawk listens carefully for his son on the stairs before he continues. “ _Law isn’t comfortable with strangers. He’s been through a lot. _”__

“ _I know._ ” Raleigh sighs. “ _I miss you an awful lot, you know._ ”

“ _I miss you too, father,_ ” Mihawk murmurs, wrapping an arm around Shanks as the Beta leans against him.

“ _And I, father,_ ” Shanks says as he grabs the phone. “ _You’re thinking of coming?_ ”

“ _Yes, I’d very much like to._ ”

“ _What about dad? Does he want to come, too?_ ”

“ _Yes,_ ” Roger says, Raleigh complaining in the background. “ _I don’t know what he’s thinking, leaving me out of it. I want to meet my grandson-in-law._ ”

“ _Why don’t you come by? If everything goes well you can stay over the weekend and keep Killer company. Kid and Law are very much in love; it’s nauseating._ ”

“ _You have no idea how glad I am to hear it. The two of you were nauseating when you were their age, and you haven’t changed a bit._ ”

“ _You’re still annoyingly in love,_ ” Raleigh agrees.

“ _The two of you are in no position to say other people are annoyingly in love,_ ” Mihawk retorts.

“ _Guilty,_ ” Roger chuckles, and there’s a very obvious kissing noise.

“ _Ugh, enough, I’m hanging up on you if you can’t keep your hands off each other for five minutes._ ”

“ _I don’t even want to know,_ ” Kid comments as he enters the kitchen, and the two couples burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shanks and Mihawk are stepbrothers, to clarify. Roger, Shanks' father, lost his mate in a fire (due to her insistence that he get Shanks out and not worry about her) and Raleigh, Mihawk and Crocodile's father, lost his to cancer. They were coworkers and good friends, so Raleigh insisted Roger and Shanks come stay with them. A couple of years later they realised they'd fallen in love and decided to mate.


	17. Chapter 17

Law absently sips at his tea, barely aware of the conversation taking place around him. He really, really needs to talk to Lucci. There are so many things he has to say, and he doesn’t trust anyone else with the information. No one knows him better than Lucci. No one understands him better than Lucci.

It’s his nature to bottle things up, it always has been – his scars are one testimony of that, and he huddles further into Kid’s much too big hoodie to be sure they’re all hidden – but there are some things he has to talk about, and Lucci is his confidant, his best friend … his only friend, Kid excluded.

Kid presses a kiss to his hair, and he forces a smile as he looks up at his mate.

“Are you all right?” the Alpha murmurs.

“I miss Lucci.”

Kid wraps his arm around him, and Law lays his head on his shoulder, curling against him.

“It’s going to be all right,” the Alpha says softly. “You’ll get to see him soon.”

Law nods, burying his face in his mate’s neck as he entwines their fingers. He knows it’s not that simple, but there isn’t anything he can do and he’s more than willing to let Kid reassure him.

“I care about you,” the Alpha whispers, resting his head against his, and Law swallows as his throat tightens.

“I love you,” he mutters back.

Kid is silent, stunned, for a moment, before he presses him almost painfully close.

“And I you. Always.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Handed my last essay in earlier. I can't tell you how glad I am. This year has been an incredibly bumpy road. Only one tiny essay and one final left of the term, and after that only one term before graduation. I can't wait.

Kid has mellowed since Roger last saw him. He still wears his hair sticking straight up, lipstick, and clothes that wouldn’t be out of place at a punk concert in the ‘80’s – he remembers Mihawk dressed similarly and even believes some of Kid’s clothes to be hand-me-downs though Roger has no idea how Kid’s bulk fits in his father’s clothes – but he isn’t as aggressively Alpha as he was. There had been a constant struggle between Kid and his fathers … between Kid and Killer … between Killer and their fathers because he felt they were too strict or too lenient … it was a nightmare. Luckily Kid has matured a lot since their last prolonged visit; after Raleigh physically over-powered his grandson and forced him to submit to him two years earlier like they were beasts in the wild they hadn’t visited for more than a couple of days at a time. Roger shudders at the thought; Kid had attacked his dad when Shanks had prohibited him to go out with his friends. He’d never seen Raleigh as angry.

Law's good for his grandson. Kid isn’t the type who enjoys complete, unquestioning submission, and that won’t ever happen with Law. He backchats his mate without hesitation, tells him he’s an idiot when that’s the case, laughs at him when he does something stupid, and deliberately provokes him on occasion.

Kid wouldn’t have a better mate if Roger had picked one for him himself.


	19. Chapter 19

“Do you speak other languages than English, Law?” Roger asks.

“I speak some Spanish and German, though not much. Tiny bit of French through Kid. And-” he looks away, hands balling into fists, “and Greek.”

“You speak Greek?” Kid asks, surprised.

“My mother was Greek,” Law mutters.

It’s obvious Kid hadn’t known that previously, and Roger wonders what sort of family Law’s is since the Omega hasn’t told Kid anything about them.

“You never talk about your parents.”

“I don’t want to talk about them,” Law says, looking away.


	20. Chapter 20

Kid nuzzles at his mate’s throat, hands stroking Law’s bump.

“Kid,” the Omega complains, swatting at his hands, but he’s leaning back against him and Kid doesn’t take his complaining seriously. “Kid, I don’t want right now.”

“I know. I’m just stroking your bump; I love it.”

“You’re obsessed with it,” Law says, self-conscious behind the attempt at being accusing.

“My kid’s growing there, of course I am.”

“Maybe it isn’t yours,” Law mutters.

“It **is** mine. I’ll raise it, feed it, love it, cheer it on no matter what. It’ll call _me_ papa. Of course it’s mine.” Law is tense and stiff in his arms, and Kid frowns. “Was that the wrong thing to say?”

“No, it was the right thing to say. You’re too good to be true.”

“Too good to be true? Me? What are you then?” Kid presses Law closer, kissing his bonding bite. “I don’t care what it takes, Law, I’m going to convince you that you’re beautiful and perfect and I love you no matter what.”

“If I was perfect I’d be terribly boring, Kid.”

“You’re perfect to me.” Kid wrinkles his nose. “You’re even turning me into a fucking sap. Stop it.”

Law gives a watery chuckle, rolling over to kiss the Alpha. Kid kisses him back, pulling him flush against him.

“I love you.”


	21. Chapter 21

“Mihawk! Mihawk! Mihawk?”

“He’s helping Law downstairs,” Roger says as he sticks his head into the room. “D’you need help?”

“No, I was just wondering which shirt he’d like to take with him.”

“You still pack for him?”

“He takes a shirt, a pair of trousers, and his coat if I don’t.”

Roger chuckles.

“You’ve been packing for him since you were six, how do you expect him to know how to pack for himself?”

Shanks grumbles something unintelligible.


	22. Chapter 22

Killer self-consciously pecks Bonney on the lips, knowing her brothers are no doubt hanging out of the windows staring at them. The Omega beams up at him as she pulls him down for another, more thorough kiss, and Killer wouldn’t dream of disobeying what’s clearly an order.

“You know I don’t care what they think,” she says as she pulls away.

Killer presses a third kiss to her lips in answer.

“I’ll call you tomorrow,” he promises.

“I look forward to it.”

They share one last kiss before Killer pulls away and revs the bike back up. Bonney heads into the house when he disappears around the corner.


	23. Chapter 23

Kid dumps his bag on the floor.

“Why do I have to learn French!? The teacher speaks it worse than I do! It doesn’t make any fucking sense!”

“Nice to see you too,” Killer says dryly as he kicks his shoes off.

“Hi,” Kid grunts grumpily as he pushes past him. “Law!”

“He’s sleeping,” Shanks admonishes. “Don’t go wake him up just because you’re in a bad mood. He needs all the rest he can get.”

Kid grunts as he stomps into kitchen.


	24. Chapter 24

“Kid?” Law mumbles.

“Sorry, darling, I didn’t mean to wake you. I was just going to get my computer.”

“You’re gonna keep watching?”

“Yeah.”

“Can we watch together?”

“You want to cuddle?”

“I always want to cuddle.” Kid chuckles as he joins him on the bed, gently nudging him to the side. Law snuggles against him, tucking the duvet around him, and Kid presses a kiss to his hair as he boots the laptop up, adjusting the screen so they can both see.

It isn’t long before Law falls asleep, and Kid finds himself drifting off soon after. The lull Law’s scent of happy, content, pregnant Omega has on him is ridiculous, but it’s pure biology and there’s no way to fight it.

Kid wouldn’t dream of trying.


	25. Chapter 25

“He’s pregnant.”

Jinbe puts his pen down, pushes his notebook away, leans back in his chair, and removes his glasses.

“Lucci?”

“Yes, Lucci,” Kalifa says in an annoyed tone.

“Have a seat.” She does, crossing her legs neatly. “How far along is he?”

“Three months and a half, according to him.” She sighs, one hand coming up to rub her temple. “That’s the least of it.”

“There’s more?”

“It’s not his first pregnancy.”

“It’s not his first- dear Lord.” He rubs at his face. “This case is unbelievable. Jesus. How did no one notice anything? Ten years of abuse! If he doesn’t get complete defence I’m packing my bags and moving to Siberia.”

“He was _mated_ to his grandfather, Jinbe. The … the bastard forcibly mated him during his first heat. He was **twelve**.” Kalifa seems unaffected, but Jinbe can tell the Omega is upset. She has a nine year old daughter.

“Don’t tell me there’s more. Please don’t tell me there’s more.”

“Lucci’s other grandfather, Edward, was Garp’s brother. After Edward’s death Garp moved on to abuse their son, Cobra. Lucci’s **their** son, Jinbe. Lucci’s child is Garp’s son, grandson, great-grandson, and great-nephew. He’s pregnant with his own brother.”

“I’m going to be sick.” Kalifa pats him on the arm and leaves.


	26. Chapter 26

Law’s being very distracting. He somehow managed to tumble into his lap from the bed – Kid doesn’t know how, but Law is extremely resourceful and nothing he’s capable of faces him anymore. That’s a completely and utter lie, of course, but Kid needs to keep his dignity intact somehow. It’s ridiculously hard when Law's nuzzling at his neck, licking and nipping occasionally, but he needs to finish this essay and can’t procrastinate any longer. The Omega smells divine; he’s pushing the pheromones at him, he has to be, because he’s rock-hard and it’s not normal, even though Law keeps shifting and isn’t wearing anything but a pair of boxers.

“Alpha, please,” his mate whispers, nuzzling at his ear now, and Kid has to clamp down on the impulse to get up and throw him onto the bed.

“Law,” he says, trying to sound stern but failing drastically as his voice has dropped into a husky growl.

“ _Please_. Kid, please,” Law pleads, shifting to throw his arms around his neck and bury his face in his shoulder, making the Alpha groan as the heady scent fills his nostrils and almost makes his head swim. “I want you so much. Please.”

“I need to finish this essay, darling.” Law whines, grip tightening. “It won’t take more than ten minutes. Go back to bed, I’ll be with you when I’m done, all right?”

“Eight minutes.”

“All right, eight minutes. Go back to bed.”

“I need help.”

Kid rolls his eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

_“Look who’s awake!_ ”

 _“Welcome to the land of the living, love._ ”

“ _Good morning,_ ” Killer yawns as he throws himself down onto a chair.

“ _How come you’re up so early?_ ”

 _“I thought it was time to get up when the room started shaking and I kept hearing suspicious thumps against the wall._ ”

Roger and Raleigh chuckle.

“ _You’ll get used to it before you know it._ "

“ _My little brother has a very active sex life. Good to know. Thanks, gramps._ ”


	28. Chapter 28

“No, come back,” Law complains, rolling over to grab at his mate.

“I didn’t get to finish my essay.”

“We’re not done; I want again.”

“Jesus Christ, Law, darling, you shouldn’t be able to walk by now, not to mention keep asking for more.”

“I’m not made of glass. Come here.”

“I need a little time-”

“Don’t lie to me, you’re rock-hard again.”

“I need to finish my essay. I won’t be long.”

“Fine, I’ll take care of it myself.”

“You are pushy and demanding.”

“I’m pregnant.”

“Pregnancy is not an excuse.”

“You didn’t read the books, did you?”

“Of course I did. Pregnancy is an excuse for everything.”

“It’s the only reason for the existence and continuity of the species. Of course it is.”

“Mh,” Kid murmurs, leaning in for a kiss. Law seals their lips together with a moan, but the Alpha pulls back after a few moments. “I won’t be longer than ten minutes, I promise.”

“All right. Please hurry up.”

“Don’t worry, I will.”


	29. Chapter 29

“ _Is everything all right, sweetheart?”_

 _“Law’s acting really weird,”_ Kid says after a moment’s hesitation. _“He’s just … over-eager. Constantly. I’m worried about him.”_

_“Have you talked about it?”_

_“We, uh, we aren’t doing much talking right now.”_ Kid’s pretty sure his face is on fire. _“He sleeps a lot and otherwise … yeah.”_

_“It could just be because of the pregnancy; all the additional hormones in his system. Make sure you both eat regularly and sleep as much as you can. If it continues or gets worse we’ll look better into it.”_

“Kid.”

_“I gotta go.”_

_“All right, love. Take care of Law and don’t forget to look after yourself.”_

_“Yeah, I will. Bye, dad.”_


	30. Chapter 30

Lucci curls up into a ball, pressing his pillow to his chest. The constant up-down-up-down is really getting to him. He knew it’d be hard, but this is a whole new kind of torture, and knowing there’s nothing he can do makes it a thousand times worse.

It'd been hard to tell Kalifa, even harder than he’d expected. It’s not something he’s in the habit of discussing. He’d told Law when he found out, of course, he tells Law everything, but no one else had known until he told Kalifa two days ago. Knowing it’s spreading out slowly but surely ... it's agony. He regrets the whole thing and almost wishes he could take it back. He should've said it was Law's. The very idea it might all get out, that the press might find out- he swallows hard to keep the bile down so he won’t throw up.

He misses Law. He misses him so much it feels like he’s drowning. Good, honest, reliable Law with his dry, sarcastic humour who always knows how to make him feel better.

There’s a lump forming in his throat, and tears burn in his eyes. He can’t hold them back, and he buries his face in the pillow so no one will see. He hasn’t cried a single tear in the three unbearable months he’s been here and it **hurts**.

Wishing his grandfather was here to comfort him hurts a thousand- a billion times more. Lucci _misses_ him. Garp was ill. He’d gone through terrible things – things no one should have to witness, let alone live through – and he should never have been allowed to come near his brother’s care after what they went through. But the times were different then. There was no one else to take care of Edward. Garp had been abusive and controlling and he’d hurt him so badly in so many ways, but he’d been there for him when he needed him. He’d comforted him when he cried, dried his tears and made him smile, told him he loved him, taken care of him to the best of his ability. Lucci would never forget all the things he did to him, everything he went through at his hands, but- Garp had often been good to him. He’d loved him with all his heart and Lucci had murdered him. He’d killed his mate, his Alpha - the man who loved him - in cold blood. Ripped him apart with his bare hands. Bathed in his blood.

The howl of despair and agony bursts from his throat unbidden.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Important update at 00:18 GMT on the 14th of December 2014!!!**
> 
> I am so sorry. I was so stuck in my own headcanon that I completely forgot an important explanation. It's fixed now!

“Kid?”

“Mh?” Kid mumbles, arm tightening around his mate’s waist.

“I need to tell you something.”

“’m list’nin’.”

“Lucci and I aren’t just friends.”

“What?”

“Lucci and I are more than just friends.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“I’m sorry; I meant to tell you-”

“What were you? Fuckbuddies? Didn’t you get enough from that ‘circle’ of yours?” Law is pulling away, a frightened, startled expression on his face, and Kid yanks him back, staring angrily down at him. “You needed more variety? Is that it? Not just Alphas? Not just old men and relatives?”

“None of that is true and you know it!” The hurt in Law’s eyes is obvious, and Kid is so sorry he can’t think of anything to say. “You have no idea what it’s like! To not have any control over your life. You have **no** idea what we’ve gone through. You don’t know what it’s like when you- when you can’t tell anyone anything and- and you’re keeping your entire life a secret. You think I enjoyed being raped nine, ten, eleven times a week? You think I enjoyed watching my best friend be raped time and time again? I didn’t! You have no idea just how _fucking_ lucky you are, Eustass Kid. You think everyone has perfect parents who’d do anything for them? Parents that wouldn’t dream of hurting them? Parents that couldn’t stomach the thought of anything happening to their children? They don’t.

“Leo’s the only person in the world who has ever been there for me no matter what.” Kid has heard Law mutter the name in his sleep, but he never realised it was a nickname for Lucci. He wouldn't ever call Lucci's leopard form something as cutesy as 'Leo', but Law's been best friends with Lucci for years and Lucci never was very big as a kid. Maybe Law called him that after he first saw him transform and it stuck.

Kid’s only seen Lucci's leopard form twice or thrice in the ten years he's known him. He’s willing to bet Garp didn’t like people knowing. Zoans are much more rare than the other Devil’s Fruit types, and they’ve always been highly sought after. There are schools who specialise in Zoan training, and Kid knows Zoan children have been taken from their homes to attend these schools since they've proven more volatile than other Devil’s Fruit users. Garp wouldn’t’ve wanted there to be a chance Lucci would get taken away.

“For ten years he was the only person who gave a damn about me. The only person who ever looked after me. He supports me and believes in me and I _love_ him.” Law’s voice softens. “How could I not? He’s kind and smart and understanding and-and he accepts me just as I am. He always has.

“Loving him doesn’t mean I love you any less. I love both of you. I know that’s not what you want to hear. I know it’s not acceptable and I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I was going to tell you in the beginning. I’m a coward.”

“Damn right.”

“Where are you going?”

“I need to _think_ , Law.”

“I’m sorry.”

Kid doesn’t answer as he grabs his pyjama pants off the floor, yanks them on, and leaves the room. Law curls up into a ball, pulling the duvet close. He should have been the one to leave, but Kid would never have let him.

It’s all his fault. Leo’d been understanding. Too understanding, as always. He hadn’t minded. But Kid is different. Their relationship is different. He’d never accept sharing Kid with someone. With Leo would be all right, but no one else.

God, what’s wrong with him? It’s impossible. It’s never going to happen. He couldn’t put either of them in that position.


	32. Chapter 32

“Law? Wake up, love; it’s almost noon.” Law blinks blearily up at him, and Raleigh chuckles. “Get dressed, dear. Kid’ll come help you downstairs in five.”

Law yawns as he sits up, nodding, and the Alpha leaves the room, smiling indulgently. He wishes he had living grandparents before he remembers what his family is like and swiftly abandons that wish. He has no interest in knowing how his father and uncle ended up as they did.


	33. Chapter 33

“Good morning,” Kid says. “How did you sleep?”

“Badly,” Law answers, careful not to look up; if there is a time to show an Alpha proper respect it’s after you’ve completely fucked up and he probably can’t stand the sight of you.

“Please look at me, you know I can’t stand that subservient nonsense.” Law quickly looks up, but he’s clearly frightened and anxious and Kid hates seeing him like that. “I’m so sorry. I should never have- what I said was absolutely terrible and I can’t believe I said it. I know it wasn’t like that. Suggesting it was that way is- it’s unforgivable. I’m an absolute fucking asshole. I disgust myself.”

“I don’t think I’ve heard anything as horrible in my entire life.” Kid flinches. “You say things in anger you wouldn’t say otherwise. I know you know better and that you didn’t mean it. It doesn’t change what you said, it doesn’t change how it made me feel or how upset I am, but I should have told you from the start. It was wrong to hide it from you and I never should have. Can you forgive me?”

“Are you out of your mind? Me forgive you? _I'm_ the one grovelling for forgiveness here. There’s nothing for me to forgive.”

“I’ve been nothing but an inconvenience and a problem since the beginning. I repay you for your endless patience and generosity by keeping something so huge a secret. I’m not going to forget what you said for a long time, but it doesn’t come close to evening the score. I’ve been living on your family like a beggar for three months, Kid.”

“We’re glad to have you. We want you here.” Law shakes his head, looking away, and Kid grabs his chin, forcing him to look at him. “You’re a part of the Eustass-Dracule family now, Law. There’s no getting away. We have each other’s back no matter what.” They sit in silence for a while. “Did you mate?”

“What?” Law asks, startled.

“Did you and Lucci mate?”

Law nods.

“Two weeks before …” he gestures at his legs. “We were so scared, Kid.” His voice breaks and he swallows. “We didn’t know what would happen. We knew it’d be bad, terrible, but that was all we knew. They- they were going to kill me, Kid. Force me to miscarry and kill me as a warning.” Kid growls and wraps his arms tightly around his mate, yanking him into a fierce embrace. “As if Leo needed a warning, after everything Garp had done. After everything- my life was paradise compared to his. My uncle had to be careful; Garp could do whatever he wanted, and no one would know. No one would ask. No one would care. No one but me. Can you imagine what that’s like? We had no control over anything. We just had to try and bear what they did. There was nothing we could do. They kept such a close watch on us … who would have believed us if we told anyone? My aunt was so afraid of my uncle. She knew something was wrong, but she was too afraid to even think about it. He never laid a hand on her, but she- she was damaged, too. We understood each other. I-I hope she’s all right.”

“I saw her yesterday. I think she wanted to talk to me, she kept looking at me, but I don’t think she dared. It would look bad on paper.” Kid buries his face in his mate’s hair. “When did you and Lucci get together?”

“We were just kids. I was twelve. I’d done something to anger my uncle and got punished for it, so I stayed over at Leo’s so he could look after me. I didn’t want my uncle near me after something like that and Leo often managed to convince Garp to let him look after me instead.” Law shivers, and Kid tightens his arms around him. “We were curled up together watching a movie like we do all the time and I think we both shifted at the same time – I can’t remember exactly, it happened really fast - and suddenly we were kissing. I hadn’t even had my first heat. We didn’t talk about it, just pretended it never happened at first, but it slowly evolved after that and suddenly we realised it’d become a relationship. Without us noticing it. It just happened.”

Kid nods gravely, his forehead creased in thought.

“We could get him out.”

“What?”

“The two of you being mated changes things. You have a right to have your mate with you, especially since you’re pregnant. We could have him moved to house arrest so you can be together.” Law’s eyes fill with tears, and his shoulders hunch. “What?” Kid asks. “I just want you to be happy, Law. I’m upset you didn’t tell me, but you were afraid and you have a terrible experience with Alphas. I can understand why you didn’t. How did you even manage to be around me after all that? Didn’t you- didn’t you just want to get away?”

“It was hard. It was so hard. In the beginning … I just kept waiting for something to happen, for you to try to- to force something on me, but you barely even touched me after you realised I was uncomfortable with it. You’re ridiculously patient, did you know that?”

“Waiting for handholding for a month and hugs for two more weeks? Nah.”

“Two months for a first kiss. Six months for sex. Jesus, you’re a saint.”

Kid snorts.

“No, darling, far from it. I knew what I wanted, and I didn’t want to screw it up. ‘Sides, I got some excellent masturbation material, and I’m very good with my hands. If you know what I mean.”

“Yes, I know what you mean,” Law says, chuckling. “Stop leering at me like that.”

“No,” Kid answers, grinning as he pushes the Omega down onto the bed. “I demand restitution for all that waiting.”

“I refuse!” Law laughs, squeaking as Kid tickles him.

The Alpha seals their lips together, and Law wraps his arms around his neck. Right then there’s a knock on the door, and Kid groans as he pulls away, resting their foreheads together.

“What?” he calls.

“Lunch. I’ll finish the bacon if you don’t get there quick.”

“We’ll be right there.”

Law leans up to kiss him, smiling.

“C’mon, get off.”

“I don’t wanna,” Kid grumbles, but he sits up regardless, helping his mate do the same. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Now hurry downstairs. I want some bacon, and if your brother finishes it you will rue the day you were born, Eustass.”

“I already do,” Kid mutters, grinning as he dodges the punch Law aims at his head.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit late today (it's just past 20:00 here) since I spent the entire day at my friend's. Enjoy!

The door is opened. Leo doesn’t open his eyes; he doesn’t have any appointments today, and he’s not moving. They’ll have to drag him out if he’s supposed to go anywhere. There’s a soft squeak as if of wheels, but he just doesn’t care about anything right now.

“Scoot,” a voice he knows better than his own says, and his eyes snap open. “Scoot; I haven’t had a lie-down all day.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Scoot!” the smaller Omega demands. “I’m five months pregnant and I won’t hesitate to murder you. Scoot!” Leo does as he’s told, still staring at his mate, who’s lifting himself out of a wheelchair and onto the narrow bed. “God, that’s nice. I was woken up at seven this morning, I’ll have you know; it was ridiculous. I waited for hours to get cleared and interrogated and then spent four hours getting through those bloody things. The chair’s pretty comfortable, but not for-” Leo surges forward to claim his lips in a kiss, and Law groans as he’s pushed down onto the bed. “Careful, Leo, I’m not as spry as I used to be.”

“What are you doing here?” Leo demands, arms wrapping tightly around his mate.

“Hey,” Law says, poking him in the ribs as he pushes him off. “It’s all right. I told Kid. I’m sorry it took so long; I know I’m a coward.” He kisses him; a soft, gentle peck. “God, I missed you.”

“Don’t try to distract me. Is he angry?”

“He’s not happy I didn’t tell him, of course, but he understands. He-he’d like if you came and stayed with us. It’s in the law; mates are supposed to be together. It’d be house arrest, but … better than here. Better than jail, right?”

“Hold on. The first thing your mate does when he finds out you haven’t been true to him is offer your other mate – whom you’ve kept secret – a home? Is he insane?”

“Obviously, have you seen the guy?” Leo rolls his eyes, hugging Law close. The smaller teen nuzzles at his bonding glands, smiling as his mate buries his face in his hair. “You don’t have to accept.”

“I know.”


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry I didn't update yesterday. My brain is apparently on vacation.

Law and Lucci are sitting on the sofa, Law leaning against the taller Omega, Lucci’s hands on his bump. Kid doesn’t want to disturb the obviously important discussion they’re having, so he doesn’t enter the living room, just leans against the opposite wall and watches them. He can feel Law’s sadness – the reason he went looking for them – but Lucci’s head is bowed and the Alpha’s almost certain he’s crying. He feels a burst of protectiveness for the Omega, and Law glances up. Kid nods at Lucci, and his mate nods in answer, offering him a small, sad smile, whispering something to Lucci. Lucci glances up and nods, and Law gestures the Alpha over. Kid does as he’s told, perching on the arm of the sofa and hesitantly placing a hand on Lucci’s shoulder. The Omega leans against him, and the Alpha wraps his arm around his shoulders as Lucci pulls Law onto his lap so they can both lean against him.

“I’m here,” Kid murmurs. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Lucci buries his face in Law’s neck, and the smaller Omega wraps his arms around him.

“Thank you,” he says softly to Kid.

“For everything,” Lucci adds in a soft, wrecked voice. “I’m sorry for not telling you. I’m sorry for all this being thrust on you.”

“You don’t have to apologise for anything. None of this is your fault. **None** of this. It’s going to be all right. Everything will be all right.”

The two Omegas nod as they press themselves against him, and Kid shifts so he can wrap his free arm around Law. He feels very protective of both of them – very Alpha – and he knows there’s no way in Hell he’s giving either of them up. Not without a fight. They’ll have to cart them off over his dead body. He won’t let anything happen to them.


	36. Chapter 36

Buggy's extremely nervous. Leo must despise him for being so weak. God knows he despises himself. They’d promised each other Garp would never come near the children, that he would never discover any children they had after Leo, and he’d let the man raise their son and put him through the Hell Cobra had gone through and almost get their daughter as well.

It’s been ten years since he kissed Leo goodbye, gave him his teddy bear, and told him to look after his dad and sister for him, and he’s finally going to see him again after thinking he was lost to him forever for so long. He remembers Garp’s rough, broken voice telling him his entire family is dead vividly. It’s haunted his dreams for ten years, and never more than in the last few weeks. Why did he believe him? Garp had been lying, manipulating, abusing, and controlling people for thirty years by then, and he’d known that. He had no reason to believe him, so why did he? _Why did he?_


	37. Chapter 37

Law squeezes Leo’s hand.

“He’s been hoping to see you for ten years, Leo. He’s so glad you’re alive. He’s looking forward to seeing you. I know you’re afraid he’ll hate you for how you turned out, but I’m willing to bet he’s terrified you hate him for never checking. He’s probably just as scared and nervous as you are. And I’ll be here waiting for you to come home. OK?”

Leo nods, bending down for a kiss, and Law presses their lips together.

“Get some alone time with Kid while I’m gone,” the older Omega murmurs as he pulls away. “You’ve been eating each other with your eyes.”

“Will do. Tell your father I said hi.”

Leo nods, jumping down the steps to get into the car. Law waves as they drive off before he wheels himself into the house to find Kid.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing the story I decided not to include this chapter. When I wrote it up I realised I had gold and I couldn't leave it out.
> 
> Posting this at half past six in the morning because who needs sleep when you've got _Dragon Age Inquisition_? Also because I'm afraid I'll forget. Enjoy the porn!

Law is laid out in front of him like a breath-catching sacrifice – straight lines accented by the soft curves of his hips and the swell of his bump, breasts softening the clear outlines of his ribs - when the idea comes to him. It’s so sudden that he stops caressing the soft skin of Law’s thighs, pulling away from his lips, and the Omega _whines_ , hands clutching at his hair as he pulls him back down.

“Law,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips, and the Omega groans in answer, eyes dark with arousal as he stares up at him. “Can we try something?”

“Try what?” Law asks, voice rough and husky, and he blinks once, twice, as he rolls over onto his side and props himself up on an elbow.

“Can we- could you-?”

“Could I …?”

“Would you fuck me?”

Law’s eyebrows rise.

“You want me to fuck you?”

“Yeah. I want to try it.”

A grin spreads over Law’s face as he leans in to kiss him, hard. Kid wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him close as he kisses him back, letting the Omega press him down onto his back.

“I really, really wasn’t expecting that,” Law groans, voice almost a growl, and Kid groans in answer as the Omega leans over him, their lips meeting in another, fierce kiss. “Do you have something we can use to-” Kid is already yanking the top drawer of his nightstand open and fumbling blindly for something, Devil’s Fruit powers forgotten, and Law leans over him to pick up the bottle of lube the Alpha knocked over in his enthusiasm. “Very good with your hands _and_ resourceful, I see,” Law chuckles, and Kid can’t help but laugh.

“Can’t let you get bored of me.”

“Never,” Law promises, kissing him again, and Kid moves his arms up to wrap around his neck and pull him down on top of him. Law catches himself with one hand, continuing to kiss him for a few long moments before pulling away. “Have you tried using your fingers before?”

“A few times, yeah.”

“OK. Should I-?” Kid nods, nudging him off to spread his legs, and Law swallows as he uncaps the bottle and pours lube onto his palm. “You have to tell me if I hurt you or need more lube or-”

“Yeah,” Kid interrupts him. “I will.”

Law caps the bottle and puts it down, slicking two fingers carefully.

“Are you sure? Absolutely sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. I want you to fuck me. Preferably before I die of old age.”

Law sticks out his tongue at him, bringing his hand down to circle his hole with a finger. Kid groans, and the Omega presses a kiss to his neck as he slowly, carefully easing his finger inside.

“Fuck,” Kid groans, clamping down on the intrusion, and Law presses kisses down his neck as he runs his free hand down his mate’s broad chest.

“Breathe,” Law murmurs as he wraps the hand around the Alpha’s cock and the older teen moans, hips bucking up into his touch. “It’ll help you relax.”

“Oh,” Kid exhales, leaning his head against the Omega’s, and Law nuzzles at his throat.

“Better?”

“Move,” Kid orders, and his mate laughs as he complies, sliding the slender digit out before pushing it back in, crooking it. The Alpha’s head thumps back as his hips jerk and his mouth opens though no sound comes out.

“There?” Law asks smugly, a grin quirking up the corners of his lips.

“You are officially allowed to bash my brains in if I ever miss that spot,” Kid answers in a strained voice, panting.

Law laughs, shifting until he’s leaning against Kid – the Alpha’s arm tightens around his waist – and slides his hand up, tightening his grip slightly when it circles the head. The Alpha rumbles deep in his chest as the child kicks against his side.

“What does it feel like when she kicks?” Kid asks, groaning as Law crooks his finger again and rubs against the spot that sends white hot sparks down his spine.

“Depends on her mood. Right now it’s a bit like having a bad case of butterflies.”

“Mh,” Kid sighs, half in a moan, as Law twists his finger on the next push and he pushes back on the intrusion. “Next finger.”

“Are you sure?” The Alpha glowers at him, and Law chuckles as he reaches for the bottle of lube. “Just a moment. You sure are bossy.”

“I am **not** bossy,” Kid says vehemently as the Omega slicks his fingers again.

Law laughs at his mate as he slides two fingers inside him.


	39. Chapter 39

“Are you sure you want me to come with you?” Buggy asks.

“You’re my father. Of course I do.”

“Law will be there, won’t he?”

“He and Kid.”

“Kid’s taken you well?”

“Yeah, he has. He … almost treats me like a second mate.”

“That’s good; very good. You take care of yourself, Leo.”

“You too. I’ll see you then.”

“Wednesday at three. I’ll be there.”


	40. Chapter 40

Law rolls his eyes as passerby scatter under Kid’s glare. Leo tries to ignore the strange feeling the Alpha’s hand on his back arouses in him.

‘ _He’s just protective. He’s an Alpha; it’s his nature._ ’

“ **Shit**.” Kid yanks his hand away, looking at him apologetically – wow, the Alpha is as tall as he is now, he hadn’t noticed before. He’s shot up some four inches in those three months. Alphas _do_ continue getting growth spurts until they’re twenty, then; Leo always thought it was a myth. “I’m sorry, Leo. I didn’t think.”

“It’s all right,” Leo answers, almost despite himself, and the Alpha hesitates before putting it back, more firmly than before.

The Omega suddenly catches himself wishing Kid would wrap his arm around him and starts, blushing furiously.

“You all right?” Kid asks, and Leo nods, looking away.

Law raises an eye brow at him, smirking, and Leo’s blush deepens when he sees the glint in his mate’s eyes. Law’s planning something, and it’s going to be embarrassing. He can already tell.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! I figured everyone was as busy over the holidays as I so I didn't feel guilty about skipping a few days. Back to our usual schedule!

“Hi,” Buggy says, hugging his son tight. “How have you been, honey?”

“Good; great. How have you been?”

“Good. A lot better. We went to see your dad, your brothers and I. He’s- he looks so thin. So much older.”

“I don’t remember what he looked like before anymore,” Leo whispers.

Buggy smiles sadly as he lets him go with a last squeeze.

“I’ll have my albums copied for you. Pictures of all of us.”

“Are there some of the boys? I’d like to have them, in case it all goes-” he can’t say it.

“Of course. There are probably hundreds. I couldn’t bear removing any in case something happened, not even the bad ones.” Buggy smiles. “They ask for you every day.”

“Tell them I’m sorry I can’t see them. I wish I could.”

“I wish you could as well. I wish I could see you more often. It’ll all work out. I’m never leaving you, Leo. Not after I got you back.”

Leo smiles sadly, gratefully, giving his father’s hand a squeeze.


	42. Chapter 42

“Leo-” Kid says, heading after him, but Law stops him, shaking his head.

“Leave him alone. He needs to process this. It’s a very, very difficult thing to accept.”

“You’re not going to go and comfort him?” Kid demands. “You’re not going to see how he’s doing?”

“He hates showing weakness. He’s vulnerable and upset, and someone seeing him like that would kill him. I would only make him feel worse. Not everyone,” Law’s voice is very gentle now, “is as stupendously lucky as you are. You have two parents who adore you and support you in everything; parents you can always count on. Leo lost his when he was seven. The support he has had from adults since was shaky and conditional and required sacrifices no one should have to make, least of all a child. He’s always fought his battles alone and given me ceaseless support when he was the one who needed it. I won’t scorn that by forcing concern he’s not ready for on him.”

“What about you?” Kid asks.

“What about me?”

“Your parents. What happened to them?”

“My father killed my mother and then himself in front of me when I was five.”

He’s gone before Kid can think of anything to say.


	43. Chapter 43

“I’m sorry-”

“Don’t. I’m better off without them.”

“Were they like your uncle?”

“They weren’t the parents of the year.” Kid lunges at him, knocking him down onto his back as he kisses him fiercely. Law makes a startled noise as the air is forced from his lungs and two hundred pounds of Alpha press him down into the cushions. “Kid, what-”

“No speaking,” Kid says, voice rough and sending shivers of arousal and anticipation down the Omega’s spine. “I need to make you mine. I’m the only that matters. No one else. Just me. You’re _mine_.”

“Yours,” Law echoes. “But we can’t here. Someone could interrupt.”

“Upstairs. Our room.”

“Leo’s there.”

Kid groans.

“Guest room.”

Law wraps his arms around his mate’s neck, and Kid scoops him up into his arms as he sits up. Law's getting very, very comfortable with being carried around.


	44. Chapter 44

Leo curls into a ball, arms wrapped tightly around his bump.

“Leo?” Kid asks gently as he knocks again. “It’s dinner. Should I bring you some?”

The Omega would expect this of Law, but his mate has a lot of difficulty getting up the stairs on his crutches and probably sent Kid in his place if the Alpha didn’t get the idea on his own. There’s a ridiculous amount of protective, fretful people in this house.

“No, I’ll- I’ll come down. I’ll be there in a minute.”


	45. Chapter 45

Leo slides into his seat at the table, mumbling an excuse.

“I’m taking Law shopping tomorrow,” Shanks says (Law sends his mate an exasperated eye roll behind the Beta, and Leo can’t help but smile). “Should I get you some clothes?”

“My shirts are getting a bit small,” Leo admits softly.

“I can lend you some of mine,” Kid says. “If you want to wait a bit longer.”

“Thank you,” Leo says, surprised, and Shanks and Mihawk exchange a knowing glance.

Law hides a grin behind his glass.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually this would warrant another chapter, but the next one is too long. You're just going to have to wait until tomorrow!

“What’s going on with Kid and Leo?” Shanks demands the moment they’re alone.

“I don’t know,” Law answers. “There’s something there.”

“Lock them in a room together and see what happens?”

“You get Kid, I get Leo.”

“Deal,” Shanks says, grinning.


	47. Chapter 47

“Law!” Leo complains, banging on the door.

His only answer is muffled laughter, and Kid rolls his eyes.

“I don’t know which is worse; Law and dad ganging up on us or us falling for it.”

“What they’re planning to accomplish is what I’d like to know.”

“You and me both.” Leo frowns, arms wrapping around his bump. “Please come sit down, you’re making me nervous.” The Omega sits gingerly down on the bed, not looking at him, and Kid frowns as he sits up. “Can I?” he asks, gesturing at his bump, and Leo nods. Kid splays his hand over the swell, interested in knowing the difference between Leo’s bump and Law’s. “Have you felt any moves?”

“A bit of fluttering. It’s normal at this stage. A couple of weeks or so before the first kicks.”

“How are you feeling? About the-?”

“About the quintuplets?” Kid nods. “I’m not sure yet. It’s a big shock, but … I can keep them. That’s the most important thing. It’s not as if I haven’t had to consider pregnancy and children before.”

“You’ve gotten pregnant before?” Kid asks, taken aback.

“Tenth time’s the charm,” Leo says with a small, bitter smile, and Kid hugs him.

The Omega freezes as he’s pulled close and Kid buries his face in his hair.

“I’m so glad you’re both free. I’m so glad you got rid of them. I’m so glad you’re both all right.”

Leo isn’t sure how to react, so he settles for patting the Alpha awkwardly on the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the quintuplets thing ... I'm not sure what I feel about it, but I've been trying to keep the story as close to how it was when I wrote it as possible so I decided not to change it if only out of respect for the progress I've made since I wrote it (keep in mind that I finished it more than seven months ago). I have a thing for multiples (as you've probably realised by now) and one of my A/B/O headcanons is that multiples are more common than in reality.
> 
> Originally it was about survival and sextuplets+ was common because the more children you had, the more likely it was that some of them would survive. The size of a litter dwindled as survival odds got higher until the late Middle Ages when twins and triplets were common but more than that was frowned upon due to the risk to the carrier (better that they lived and had more children), though the lower classes didn't have the same opportunities as the upper classes to have such pregnancies terminated so the quadruplets+ were higher. With more money and competition about status big litters came into fashion for the upper classes. Omegas from families where quadruplets+ were common became highly sought after, the Omega's social status becoming less important as everyone wanted the status and opportunities that came with having ten children or more (especially due to the emergence of the middle class). As time went on multiples became slightly less common for the lower classes and more common for the upper classes, a reverse of before, and eventually quadruplets became quite common for upper classes, quintuplets+ less common but not rare. Triplets+ were common for the lower classes, quadruplets+ became increasingly rare. As survival rates got higher for the lower classes and the divide between upper and lower class slowly decreased and with more inter-marrying quadruplets+ got more common for the lower class and today the rates are almost the same in the Western hemisphere. Twins are very common, triplets slightly less common but still quite common, quadruplets common, quintuplets uncommon but not rare, sextuplets+ rare.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the break yesterday; I felt under the weather and spent the whole day finishing George R. R. Martin's _A Feast For Crows_. Onwards!

Kid is startled awake by Leo’s screaming. He’s still getting used to the new arrangement – his first instinct had been to deny Law’s request that Leo sleep with them so he won’t wake up from nightmares alone vehemently – but he’ll admit (very reluctantly, and only to himself) that he sleeps better with both Omegas in the vicinity than when Leo slept separately. It’s probably because his Alpha has claimed Leo like he’s an object instead of a person – it’s getting more and more difficult to hold back all the displays of affection and possession his extremely confused and stupid instinct demands he shower the Omega with. Kid has no claim on Leo whatsoever, and he’s trying not to act like he does, but something about him draws him in and it’s way too fucking hard not to treat him like Law.

Law climbs over Leo, gently nudging him forwards until he’s pressed against the Alpha and sandwiched between them. Leo wails, and Law murmurs something soothing in a language Kid doesn’t understand to him as they both wrap their arms around him.

“We’re here. You’re safe. It’s all right.”

Leo’s hands clench into Kid’s shirt, and the Alpha gives him a solid squeeze as Law presses a kiss to his hair.

“I’m all right. We’re all right. I love you.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kid asks, as gently as he possibly can.

“Alexandra,” Leo says. “My daughter, she-” He’s crying too hard to be able to continue, and the Alpha presses him closer as Law strokes his back soothingly.

“It was terrifying. Should I?” Leo nods, and Law takes a deep breath. “It was four years ago. He carried her for almost seven months.”

“No one noticed? How was that possible?”

“He got pneumonia and was kept home on doctor’s orders.” Kid nods, frowning; he remembers the time Leo didn’t show up at school for months. Now that he thinks about it, the Omega was extremely subdued after he came back. He just thought it was from being away so long at the time; Leo’d always seemed aloof and unapproachable. He’d never bothered to try and befriend him. He’s never going to be so stupid again. “Things went smoothly until the end of the fifth month.” Law swallows. Leo’s breath is coming in ragged sobs. “She stopped moving. We couldn’t do anything but wait and see. Three weeks later the birth started.”

“If we’d been allowed to go to the hospital she might have survived. If I had …”

“What would you have done?” Law asks gently. “Where would you have gone? Garp would have killed you. Both of you. Would that have been better?”

“At the time, it would have.”

“But aren’t you glad you didn’t, now? We’re free. We’re having six kids. We don’t have to pretend anymore. Hasn’t it been worth it?”

“Yes,” Leo says. “But I’ve lost a lot since I lost Alexandra. She was only the second. I didn’t carry any of the others that long – he didn’t let it get that far after her – but they’re just as precious to me as she is. The quintuplets- they’re risky. I could lose some of them, or all of them. I don’t want to lose more children. I think of them every day.”

“We’ll do everything we can to prevent that,” Kid promises. “Anything.” Law kisses him over Leo’s head. His lips taste faintly of salt, and the Alpha realises his mate is also crying. “I will do anything to make sure you’re all safe,” he promises fiercely. “Anything. I’ll protect you. I’ll do anything. Whatever it takes to keep you safe.”


	49. Chapter 49

There’s a knock on the door and it’s opened a sliver, Kid sticking his head through the gap.

“Hey,” he says.

“Hey,” Leo answers.

“What’s your favourite ice cream? I’m having cravings like mad.”

“I like Ben and Jerry’s.”

“What kind?”

“New York Fudge is my favourite.”

“What’s Law’s?”

“Karamel Sutra.”

“I’ll get both of you some. Can I get you anything?”

“There’s a bakery on Trestle Street,” Lucci says hesitantly, and Kid nods encouragingly. “They make divine pretzels. Law loves them.”

“I’ll get some. Do _you_ want anything?”

“I-” Leo cuts himself off before he can lie and say he doesn’t want anything. “Their grape-flavoured iced tea is to die for.”

Kid grins.

“That wasn’t too hard, was it?”


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating at half past three in the morning because I can. Might put another chapter later today; haven't decided yet. Enjoy!

“Pretzels!? Oh, my God!” Law grabs the bag, almost tearing it open as he yanks the pretzels out.

“Good idea, then?” Kid laughs as he stacks the ice cream boxes into a pyramid.

“You bought twenty-one boxes of ice cream? Are you mad? You’ll eat nothing but ice cream for weeks.”

“You never have enough ice cream, dad.”


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only three chapters left plus an epilogue.

“I’m so full,” Law groans, lying half on top of Leo, who chuckles as he wraps his arms around him.

“I told you you’d regret eating the whole box.”

Law buries his face in his mate’s neck, pressing kisses to the soft flesh, and Leo sighs.

“I love when you pull your hair back.”

“So you’ve said,” the taller Omega murmurs, nuzzling at Law’s hair.

“I love you,” Law mumbles.

“I love you too,” Leo whispers.


	52. Chapter 52

“Was I interrupting earlier?” Kid asks.

“It’s OK,” Law answers.

“Let me know if you need alone time. I don’t want to destroy anything.”

“Leo and I don’t have a very sexual relationship. We haven’t really had the chance to form one. Limited time and freedom, almost constant watch, frequent … injuries. Don’t worry about it.”

“I’ll be working every day next week from five to eleven. Just so you know.”

“Thanks for the heads up,” Law chuckles.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for disappearing. I'm competing in the national college Q&A show and after long rehearsals on Tuesday and Wednesday I've spent the last three days lying around doing nothing. I hadn't turned my computer on in five days before I turned it on earlier.

Leo can’t sleep. Law’s snuggled against him, arm thrown over his waist, Kid pressed against the smaller Omega from the other side; the Alpha’s hand occasionally brushing against him from its place on Law’s bump. He’s thinking about Orchid; Alexandra; James and Isabelle; Eve; Christopher and Rachel; Michelle; Vanessa; Charles and Harper; Noah, Dennis, and Aaron. He wonders what they look like. What their voices sound like. What they think about the new additions to the family. Five more siblings. Nineteen kids. He’s just seventeen.

He wonders if he should have his womb removed after the pregnancy. It hurts to just think about it, but there’ll be six babies to take care of.

He wonders whether Kid fully understands the implications of taking him in. He’ll have eight mouths to feed, and he hasn’t even finished secondary school. He knows the Alpha’s family is well off with Mihawk’s unchallenged position as the world’s greatest swordsman, but Kid won’t let it all rest on his parents; he’s too proud, obstinate, and Alpha for that to be acceptable to him.

His grandfather had been well off with his very careful handling of money, but Leo doesn’t know whether the money will be available to him with the circumstances of his grandfather’s death. He’ll have to ask Kalifa.


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only an epilogue left. I will probably be posting it tomorrow, but I can't promise anything since tomorrow is reserved for sleep because I have the day off and former-mentioned Q&A show has had me staying up til midnight or past one in the morning like three times in the last week and it's the first week of school on top of that.

“Kid?”

“Yeah?” the Alpha asks, looking at his- _the_ Omega.

“How do you plan to make this work?”

“Make what work?”

“This.” Leo gestures at his bump. “There’ll be nine of us. How is it going to work? We’ll have to buy furniture, clothes, diapers, toys, bottles, maybe formula … it’s all expensive. How are we going to do it all?”

Leo’s dark eyes are worried, a frown pulling at his lips, and Kid forces his eyes off the soft bow they make to focus on the question.

“I’m not sure, to tell you the truth,” he says. “We’ll figure it out, don’t worry.” Leo nods dubiously, frown deepening, and the Alpha wraps his arm around his shoulders. “Don’t worry,” he repeats seriously. “I promise you it’ll work out. I’ll make it work if I have to seduce and blackmail a billionaire.”

Leo shifts until he’s facing him, tossing his black curls over his shoulder, dark eyes serious and intent, and Kid swallows as his mouth goes dry. Those smooth, soft-looking lips are right there … he leans in and captures them with his own. Leo starts, but he doesn’t pull away.


	55. Chapter 55

“Alice!” Law calls. “Alice, you’re going to be late!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming!”

Leo smiles as he buckles Marius into the car seat, pressing a kiss to the infant’s soft cheek.

“You look after your father, love,” he tells the tiny Beta, who giggles and reaches for his hair with chubby fists.

Leo straightens up as Law bustles the fiercely redheaded eight year old out the door, keeping a white-knuckled grip on his bag. Alice hugs her dad tightly before she hops into the car and Leo kisses his mate.

“It’s going to be just fine. Don’t worry. I’ll keep everything running smoothly while you’re gone.”

“I’m gonna miss you like crazy.” Law kisses him, pressing a hand to his bump. “Dad and aunt Bell-mère will be here in a few hours. Don’t overexert yourself.”

“Me? Perish the thought.” One more kiss, and Leo pulls away. “Have fun. Buy the kids something nice, or you’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Cross my heart and hope to die,” Law promises, smiling, as he slides into the car.

Leo waves as they drive off before he heads back into the house.  
\---  
Kid sinks down onto the sofa, groaning as he strokes his bump.

“Rough day?” Leo asks, leaning against the door frame.

“You have no idea. Come here.”

Leo does, settling down next to him and leaning against his mate, who presses a kiss to his hair.

“I remember when we were worried about six kids,” the Omega muses, and Kid laughs.

“Seems ridiculous now that we have eight and three on the way.”

“God, don’t remind me.”  
\---  
Law brushes his hair from his face, wishing he’d had it cut before he left as he tightens his grip on Marius’ sleeping form. He wants to make a good impression; it’s his grandmother behind that door. It’s taken years to find her, and now that he’s finally about to meet her he just wants to run away. He can’t remember his mother ever talking about her, neither before nor after.

He raises his hand and knocks, taking a deep breath to steady his nerves. He hopes she won’t be disappointed.  
\---  
“She tried to see you?” Leo asks, leaning closer to the screen.

“He refused to let her see me. Told her I was better off without being torn between two countries. He said he couldn’t trust her to take care of me.” Law scoffs. “As if. He was just worried I’d tell her what was going on.”

“How did she receive you?” Kid asks.

“She was so happy to see me.” Law’s voice breaks. “She said she was so sorry about everything. She cried when she held Marcus and I told her she had seven other great-grandchildren and three on the way. My mother was her only child. She was just nineteen when she had her.”

“Would she like to come and see us?”  
\---  
She’s small and willowy with long white hair and dark skin, wearing a green skirt and a white blouse. She’s holding Marius close and beams reverently around at them all as tears start falling down her cheeks, her free hand clutching Law’s.

Beautiful grey eyes beam from all three faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support and enthusiasm for these series! I'm not willing to mark them as completed yet, but as of this very moment it seems to be finished.


End file.
